Reborn as Himeko Yamamoto
by Violaistmia
Summary: I got mugged and died. But you know what's cool? I'm Yamamoto from khr's younger sister! This is going to be sweet.
1. Hello world, again

I was walking home when it happened. All I wanted to do was go home and watch anime, but nooo, fate had other plans for me. Plans for me to get mugged and killed. Just. Fucking. Great. I was walking home when a hand reached out and pulled me into a dark alley. Fuck.

"Hey, girl. How much money you got in that bag?" The guy reeked of alcohol. His breath was stale

"I don't got no money ,now leave me alone motherfucker." I screamed. The guy pulled out a knife and held it to my neck.

"Give me the money." I felt tears prick my eyes.

"I don't have any money." I said.

"Then you're useless." He cut my neck. He ran off as my body hit the floor. I felt my blood pool around me. Then I heard a scream and people's footsteps coming towards me. Then everything went black.

This is it. I'm going to die. And here I'd thought I'd die a hero. I had thought I would die like Johnny from the "Outsiders". But I guess this is where I'm going to die. Without seeing my mom, little sister, grandma, grandpa. No one.

Suddenly, I was in a ocean blue room. There was a woman with brown hair and a sparkly smile. "Hello, welcome to the Reborn-or-Not facility. In this facility, we will give you a chance to either be reborn or not."

I looked at her like she was crazy. What was she going on about? Slowly, it began to become more clear. "Wait, so I can be reborn?"

"Yes, you can be reborn into any show, game, or comic. Although, you do not get to choose what you get reborn as, you will be able to live again. So will you be reborn?"

I looked at her. Was there really any bad side to this. Then it hit me. "So I died?"

The woman looked at me then smiled sympathetically. "Yes, you died. I'm sorry to say that, Miss Melody Hopkins."

I looked down at my palm faced up hand and felt a rush of emotion. From anxiety, to fear, to a small state of sadness and confusion. After I calmed down, the woman asked "So, what is your decision?"

"I'm going to be Reborn." Then everything went black and then I was wrapped in a nice, warm blanket.

"Aww. Look at them. They're beautiful." A pretty voice said. I looked up. I saw a pretty face, looking down at me. "What should we name them?"

Awww, shit. I'm a baby, again. Dammit. "We'll name the older boy Takeshi." Wait, as in Yamamoto Takeshi from KHR? "Yeah, Yamamoto Takeshi is a good name."

"Then We'll name the girl Himeko." Said a gruff, friendly voice said. So I'm Yamamotos' little sister, huh? This is so fucking cool! I can't wait to piss off Ahodera. I smiled.

"Oh My gosh! Look she's smiling!" This is going to be sweet. I can't wait till I'm older!

**That's the end for now! I hope you like it~! Also I actually plan on finishing this Fanfic!**


	2. Mama

**I'm so happy! I have followers and favorites already! Well I would like thank all you who have favorite and followed this story. *blows kisses* I'm so happy! Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or I would really be Yamamoto's sister.**

Being a baby sucks... Wait mom, put my diaper back on... Put it back on! Put it frickin back on! And she put a new one on. I feel so violated, right now.

Life is so boring right now, but at least I can cuddle with Yamamoto. Speaking of cuddling, it's almost time for my nap.I yawned. Mom came and picked me up and put me right by my older brother. We both fell asleep while cuddling.

Our Birthday~!

Me and Takeshi were waiting for Mom to come back with our birthday cake. While we were waiting for mom, we played with each other with horses and different toys. Me and Takeshi were really close, although I was much more smarter than him. I always had fun. I guess this is what it feels like to be a kid, huh? I kind gave up my childhood in my past life. My past life. That sounds so weird. I can't actually believe that I'm here. I should be with my other family and friends. I should be laughing and enjoying my High school life.

I sighed, feeling depressed. I left my whole life back there. I should have just waited for my mom to pick me up instead of walking home. I shouldn't have yelled at her that morning and I shouldn't have tried to pick a fight with my sister. This whole conversation in my head is super depressing. I need to stop thinking about this whole stupid topic. I just want my cake.

I hear sirens going off outside our front door and Dad runs to the door. I follow him quickly. It hit me that Mommy wasn't back yet. I want to know why Mommy's not back. Why isn't she back? Why?

"Hello, is this the Yamamoto residence?"

Dad looked at the officer, surprised by his appearance. "Uh, Yes, sir. How can we help you?"

The officer looked at my dad with sadness written all over his face. I walked over to Dad and went in between his legs. "Sir, there's been an accident involving an eighteen wheeler and a car. I'm sorry to say that your wife was killed in the accident."

At the news, Dad looked grief-stricken. I walked out of the house and went up to the officer. "Whewe's mama?" I asked, hoping to hurt him. To make him feel the sadness me and my dad felt. Takeshi didn't know any better, but I did. I wanted the officer to know our pain.

The officer bent down and ruffled my hair. He whispered, low enough for me to hear, but not dad. "Mama's not coming." His voice broke at the end, and I knew he felt bad about this. I shouldn't have been mean to him.

I felt tears prick my eyes. The woman that gave birth to me a second time. The woman who fed me, who held me when I cried, who was more of a mom than my first mom, was dead. I cried. The first time I had since I was 7 months. Mom was dead. She was fucking dead. Why? Why? Why?

I thought about what she used to say to me. "You're my little Himeko, yes you are. I won't let anyone take you from me, ever." She had said. But now, death had taken her. Why couldn't it had been me? Why?

Dad scooped me up, as I cried and took me in his arms. "Shhh, it's all right. It's alright." He tried to sooth me. How can you be so calm, dad? How? Then I thought about it. He has Rain Flames. So did mom. So shouldn't I be calm right now? Shouldn't I? I calmed myself and looked up at Dad, who had a stern look on his face. He was looking at the officer. "Thank you for coming here and telling us." He bowed with me still in his arms. I held onto him tightly.

The officer looked at our family with a sense of admiration. "You...This family is strong. Take good care of them, sir." And with that the officer left after he bowed back

**Okay, that's the end of the Second Chapter! I hope you like it! Remember, R and R! **


	3. School Part 1

**Hello~ I'm back with a new chapter! I know some of you are waiting for my other stories to be updated but I'm stuck ^^ I hope none of you are mad at that. Anyway, I want to thank all of you who have reviewed and followed me as well as favorited. Thank you! Now, on with the story.**

The funeral for mom was sad. Everyone was wearing black and was mourning. I hate it when it's like this. It doesn't feel right. I look around. I'm in Dad's arms and Takeshi is holding his hand. I'm surprised my baby of an older brother hasn't starting crying. He's a crybaby when he's this age, but in the canon, he's oblivious to anything and everything. He doesn't smile as much as he does in the canon, also. Hopefully he hasn't changed.

It's me and Takeshi's turn to go to Mom's corpse. Takeshi begins to cry right when he sees mom. Maybe he's not so oblivious to not know that mom wasn't going to come back. I reached down and touched Mom's forehead with my hand. Her skin was always fair and pretty. Her skin is still pretty and soft, but it's cold.

Suddenly, a ray of sunshine breaks through the clouds that were hiding the sun. It shone on Mom, and she looked like an angel. In her white dress, and her white flowers. She had pale skin and it fell into place. If I take after my mom, will I grow up to be this pretty? I never noticed until now, but you never know what you have until it's lost, huh? Never to return. My mom was a saint to everyone in this stupid town. She was kind, beautiful and fair. She had pretty white hair and amazing blue eyes. She was the complete opposite of dad. I hate myself for never saying 'I love you' in my childish voice to her. Why did it have to be her? Why couldn't she survive? Why? Why couldn't it have been me? I'll never see the one person that means the world to me besides Takeshi and Dad. I can't stand this anymore. When I find out who killed my mom, I'm going to kill them. A slow and painful death is fit for them.

_**~~~~2 years later~~~**_

Me and Takeshi are going to daycare today! I hope I get to see little tuna-fish there! Aww, he's going to be so cute~! I want to touch his hair!

Dad makes a small bento for me and Takeshi. I walk hand-in-hand with Dad and Takeshi, with me in the middle, almost like they're protecting me. I don't mind this, though. I haven't been the same since Mom died.

I walk happily, a light jump in my step, holding their hands. I didn't mind being the youngest in the family, I mean, it meant I pretty much got away with everything. I looked around and I feel so small, compared to what I used to feel. In my old life I was 5'7". That's pretty tall for a girl only in highschool.

We reach the Daycare and I see familiar light brown, gravity-defying hair. I squeal out loud and go over to the boy and hug him hard. My dad and brother looked at me, confused when I suddenly let go of their hands. I squeezed the living life out of Tsuna.

"Himeko, let him go." I heard my dad's soft but strong voice say.

I let go of Tsuna quickly and got back to Takeshi and Dad. "Yesh, dad?"

"I asked him, giving him my 'innocent' look. I didn't know how Dad never saw that I wasn't really all that innocent. Takeshi gave me his stupid grin and I knew he was going to say something idiotic. I really have no idea how the two of us are twins. I mean, our personalities are way different. I'm the smart, somewhat devious, faker of innocence one, while big brother Takeshi is the oblivious, fully innocent, and idiotic one. The only thing that's similar between us is our looks. I have brown hair like him, though it's longer and I have the same chocolate eyes. Though, other than those few things, I look almost nothing alike him. I take after my mom,, more than anything. My mom had a pale complexion, which I inherited from her. I also gained her smile. A bright, but sad smile that seemed to melt through everyone and everything.

I guess, that's another thing me and Takeshi have in common. We both have a piercing smile, though his is more happy than mine is. I understand way too many things. What I don't get is that, if I got reborn, why do I still have the memories from my past life? Why can't I just forget everything I know and live on to be a normal 3-year-old kid? Is that too much to ask? I guess it is.

Me and Takeshi run off from dad, after we kiss him on his cheek. We both took our bags from him and smiled brightly. I look around and I see a familiar prefect and I walk over to him.

**Well that's all for now. I will answer one of my reviewers./strong/p**

**To: YuujouKami**  
><strong>I may, or may not, pair her Hibari. Though it would be funny if I did. I shall think about it.<strong>


	4. School Part 2

**Yo! Long time no see! I'm finally bringing back a new chapter! Are ya ready? **

I walked over to the prefect. He was taller than I thought he would be. Or, maybe it's just that I'm small.. Hm..

He glared down at me. I shivered. Somehow, even though he's only 6, he still had a scary glare. And for scaring me, I need to get payback.

"What're you looking at, herbivore?" He asked me, still glaring at me.

Should I bite him? Or kick him? Or maybe I should pants him, so that he can't run after me..? Yeah, I should pants him.

I touched his leg lightly, trying to keep up the act of a little kid. I then grabbed both of his pants legs and pulled down hard.

I wasn't disappointed. White tighty-whities with duckies on them. I stiffle a laugh as I run away, as fast as my little legs could carry me.

And as I expected, he took ran after me, with his pants still around his legs. He managed to take 4 steps before falling down.

I laughed loudly as I skipped inside the DayCare. Before the door closed, I heard screams of "Kyo-san!"

Ah, this is fun.

* * *

><p>Takeshi and I sat together. He was looking around curiously, not at all paying attention to the instructor. I elbowed him so he would look at the instructor, but all he did was look at me with puppy-dog eyes. I sighed. My only weak-point.<p>

I looked around at the different people in our class. My eyes went straight to the mop of brown hair that could only belong to one person. I wondered how I was going to make his life miserable before Reborn came along.

The instructor finally told us it was time to go outside and play. I walked outside behind Takeshi, who was still looking at things curiously.

I walked past him and sat down on the swings. I figured this was the best spot to go people watching. I saw Tsuna-baby running away from a butterfly and tripping over a piece of grass.

I sighed. Looks like even now he's a klutz. I smiled softly, despite the crying boy. He was still the same. I'm glad.

Something metal hit my back, and I blinked. I looked behind my shoulder, and found Hibari right behind me, with both tonfa's out. I frowned.

"I'll bite you to death, omnivore." He said, glaring at me. I shrugged.

"Hey, Kyoya." I spoke, not even bothering to use my childish voice.

His eyes widened slightly before they went back to their normal state. "Hn. How do you know my name?"

Crap. Shouldn't have said anything. "Well, I know a lot about you." I smiled sweetly, before getting off my swing to go play with Shi-Shi. That's my little nickname for Takeshi.

"Wait, Omnivore. I'm not talking to you."

I shrugged at him, before simply saying, "Well, I'm done talking to you."

Then a thought occurred to me. I was probably going to be helping Tsuna and the others in the future, why don't I get a headstart, and have Kyoya teach me.

I grinned as I turned around to look at him. "I'll tell ya how I know ya, though, if you agree to teach me how to fight~." I said, tilting my head as I looked at him.

He thought about it. I could tell he was really considering it."Hn. Fine. But I want answers."

I grinned happily as he agreed to teacwalked "Great! Now, I'll try to get away from my father this weekend. Sounds good?"

He shrugged a yes, before he walked off away from me.

I smiled happily as I skipped towards Shi-Shi. "Hey, Hey, Shi-Shi, let's go play on the swings!" I said, practically dragging him.

I couldn't wait for this weekend.

* * *

><p><strong>YO! I finally got out a new chapter! I hope you liked it! I'm sorry, it's short. I'll try my best to write the chapter longer next time! Anyway, remember to r&amp;r!<strong>


End file.
